runiquefandomcom-20200214-history
Administrator Commands
These are the commands which Administrators have: * ::tele-to player - This command allows you to teleport to any player. * ::tele-home player - This command allows you to teleport any player to the home location. * ::mute player - This command allows you to mute players. * ::temp-mute Hours player- This command allows you to temporarily mute players. * ::unmute player - This command allows you to unmute players. * ::staffzone - This command teleports you to the staffzone. Any muted player is able to chat while in the staffzone. * ::meeting - This command will inform every staff online that you wish to hold a meeting in the staffzone. * ::pkp-toggle player - This command will disable or enable the ability for the player to earn PKP. This is used to stop PKP farmers. * ::ge - Turns the Grand Exchange on or off. * ::tele-to-me player - This command allows you to teleport any player to your position. * ::ipmute player - This command allows you to IP mute players. * ::ban player - This command allows you to ban players. * ::temp-ban hours player - This command allows you to temporarily ban players. * ::unban player - This command allows you to unban players. * ::filter word - Add's that word to the list of filtered out words. * ::appearance player - This command will reset a player's appearance back to default. Used if a player is or has invisible body parts. * ::wealth player - This command calculates the total wealth a player has and outputs it to your chat. * ::move-to player - This command allows you to teleport to any player. * ::move-to-me player - This command allows you to teleport any player to your position. * ::move-home player - This command teleports the player home. * ::unipmute player - This command allows you to un-IP mute players. * ::ipban player - This command allows you to IP ban players. * ::reload-spawns - This command is used to respawn NPCs and should only be used in extreme circumstances, as it may cause issues with double spawning (occurs if an NPC is currently being respawned from a recent death). * ::reload-shops - This command is used to clear/restock all shops. * ::event - This command brings up a dialogue box of events that you can do. Currently this is only the tank event. * ::invisible - Turns you invisible for other players. * ::givevote player - This command gives the vote reward to a player if there are issues with the voting sites. * ::view-inventory player - Replaces inventory interface with that of the specified player * ::mban player - This command is used to mac ban players. * ::mmute player - This command is used to mac mute players. * ::find-item itemname - Finds the ID of the entered item (executed in the console) * ::item123 ID amount - Spawns an item. * ::give-item ID amount player - Spawns an item in a player's inventory. * ::take-item ID amount player - Takes an item from a player, whether it be in his inventory, bank or pouch. * ::setlevel ID amount - Sets your stat to the specified level. * ::give-level ID amount player - Sets a player's stat to the specified level. *copy-gear player - Copies a player's equipped items. * ::give-rights ID player - Sets a player's rank (icon) * ::give-status ID player - Sets a player's rank (permissions) * ::copy-bank player - Copies the specified player's bank. * ::check-total player - Checks the specified player's donation total. * ::give-total player - Sets the specified player's donation total. * ::get-accounts player - Shows a list of accounts with the same ip/mac.